


Too Scary

by JessJesstheBest



Series: Jessie Actually Finished NaNoWriMo and is Rewarding Herself by Writing 24 Days of Klaine (or Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2017) [13]
Category: Glee
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, How many fics can I end with the opening line to the Hobbit scientists still don't know, Klaine Advent, Klaine Advent 2017, Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 13:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13008816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessJesstheBest/pseuds/JessJesstheBest
Summary: Blaine hummed, nosing at Kurt’s hip. “Read out loud.”Kurt sighed, corner of his mouth twitching up. “I’m right in the middle. You’ll be confused.”Blaine grunted, wrapping an arm around Kurt’s waist. “I won’t really be listening to the words. I just like your voice.”





	Too Scary

**Author's Note:**

> [Klaine Advent](klaineadvent.tumblr.com): Day 13 - Mist

Kurt was sitting up in bed, book in his lap, when Blaine got home.

He hummed as Blaine kissed his head, not even looking up from his book. He wore reading glasses, a recent development that Blaine was still excited about. Not because Kurt’s eyesight was failing and Blaine’s wasn’t – though spending hours upon hours staring literally down the eye of a needle will do that to you – but because the sight of Kurt, soft and bed-rumpled, gray and wearing a pair of frameless bifocals was so cute Blaine teared up about it most days.

He got changed out of his teacher clothes, being mindful to safely deposit his dirty clothes where they needed to go. Kurt may have been nose-deep in his book but he would definitely notice Blaine leaving his clothes in a pile on the floor.

He brushed his teeth and did his skin-care, tired but unwilling to sacrifice his routine. The only sounds were the running of the water and Kurt’s rustling pages in the bedroom.

Blaine grunted as he fell into bed, nudging at Kurt’s elbow with his face until Kurt slung an arm around him.

Blaine hummed, nosing at Kurt’s hip. “Read out loud.”

Kurt sighed, corner of his mouth twitching up. “I’m right in the middle. You’ll be confused.”

Blaine grunted, wrapping an arm around Kurt’s waist. “I won’t really be listening to the words. I just like your voice.” He looked up at Kurt through his eyelashes. “Please?”

Kurt laughed, rubbing his hand along Blaine’s back. “Fine.”

Blaine grinned, closing his eyes.

Kurt took a deep breath, straightening up a bit.  _ “You know what talent is? The curse of expectation. As a kid you have to deal with that, beat it somehow. If you can write, you think God put you on earth to blow Shakespeare away. Or if you can paint, maybe you think--I did--that God put you on earth to blow your father away.” _

Blaine dozed, listening to Kurt read. He caught snatches of dialogue but nothing really seeped into his brain. Kurt kept reading.

Blaine didn’t hear much, sleepy, as he was, but what he did hear was making him more and more uneasy.

_ “‘Get Back!’ Ollie screamed. We got moving. Ollie had an arm around Buddy. Dan Miller and Mike Hatlen were on each side of Mrs. Reppler. The white strands of web continued to drift out of the fog, impossible to see unless your eye could pick them out against the red cinderblock background.” _

“Kurt, this sounds scary.” Blaine mumbled, face smushed into his husband’s side. “What are you reading?”

Kurt laughed, rubbing a hand through Blaine’s hair. “It’s  _ The Mist _ by Stephen King.”

Blaine shook his head. “Too scary before bed.”

“I can stop reading.”

“Noooooo.” Blaine cracked his eye open, pouting at Kurt. “Don’t stop. Just read something else.”

Kur sighed but in an amused kind of way. Blaine whined as Kurt moved under him, reaching in their bedside table. He hummed happily when Kurt came back, sinking further down so Blaine could curl into his shoulder.

Kurt cleared his throat, book cracked, and arm snugly around Blaine. 

Blaine drifted off as the familiar words washed over him.

_ “In a hole in the ground there lived a hobbit. Not a nasty, dirty, wet hole, filled with the ends of worms and an oozy smell, nor yet a dry, bare, sandy hole with nothing in it to sit down on or to eat: it was a hobbit-hole, and that means comfort” _

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Rebloggable version](http://saywhatjessie.tumblr.com/post/168520812745/too-scary)


End file.
